vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Annihilator Battleship
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Annihilator Battleship is the Xeno Division's Battleship, and the first Tier 6 Battleship in existence. It was first made available in Vendetta. Strategy and Setup: Advantages: As a Tier 6 Battleship, the Annihilator has increased base health, max mass, and cargo capacity when compared to other Battleships like the Hellfire. It also has 1 additional special slot, meaning it has the potential to outfit an additional weapon modification as compared to other Battleships, making it the only logical choice to outfit Targeting Computer on. It also has the characteristic 40% Alien Resistance of all Xeno Division hulls, making it the perfect hull for taking on Alien Fleets, especially the Alien Reapers. Or in PvP where the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon could 2 shot almost every battleship. Also, like all Xeno Division Hulls, When marked up to Elite/Mk 6 status, it gains increased sector speed as well as cargo capacity, making it a great hull for hauling cargo. It is also able to outfit EXAL/ENAL/PRAL Heavy Talonite Armor, making it capable of withstanding much more damage, especially from alien weapons. Being Xeno Division, it can access the most powerful weapons in the game such as the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon, Xeno Cluster Missile, and Xeno Rupture Beam but Xeno Rupture beam is the most recommended. It also has a 10 deg turning speed which is game changing as all battleships only have a 8 deg turning speed. This means it can turn much faster than a Hellfire Battleship which further adds its value in combat. Disadvantages Like all Battleships, the Annihilator is susceptible to marked up Cutter and Frigate fleets. Also, the Annihilator still has a fairly long build time of 5 to 6 days, meaning it takes while to build a fleet up. This is made even worse as the best builds with it will cost nearly 200 million Helium-3 and nearly 80 million Antimatter which can drain resources quickly. They also have a very large hitbox, this means weapons that would not normally hit and flying Hellfire Battleship with Fusion Thrusters III will hit the Annihilator because of its large hitbox. They also are more suited toward hives and reapers as the Hellfire can be better in PvP as the Annihilator has no PvP bonuses in mark upgrades and cannot truly benefit from the Xeno weapons' ranges. However the Hellfire can equip Infernal weapons, which have high DPS and decent range, and Hellfire's have PvP bonuses. Also, being a Tier 6 hull, Crafting materials are extremely hard to obtain, being only available from Alien Fleets which spawn during Alien Mobilization, or Alien Decimation. It does not have access to Armored Thrusters, meaning it can be slower than Hellfire Battleships. Setup: See Annihilator Battleship Builds For More Info Gallery VEGA Conflict Annihilator Battleship.png|HD Render of the Annihilator Battleship Annihiliator Preview.png|Annihilator first look VEGA Conflict Annihilator Battleship Mk V.png|Annihilator Battleship Mk V Trivia * Some players expected the Annihilator to contain more Weapon slots than presented. * Kixeye gave a first look at the Annihilator in a forum post. *The Annihilator Battleship isn't a class-x hull, but yet breaks one of the rules for the battleship class by having a 2 degree higher turning speed. *The Annihilator Battleship has an animation: the circular part of the ship near the front will spin during combat. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Battleships Category:Xeno Division Category:Event Prizes